Kyuu
Kyuu is an Arrancar living in Hueco Mundo. She has a very limited vocabulary, often only allowing her the use of the onomatopea "kyuu." General Name: Kyuu Nicknames: Kyuu, Mildly Autistic Arrancar Age: Looks to be in her late teens (actually less than a year old) D.O.B: October 31 Race: Hollow - Arrancar Gender: Female Blood Type: Underweight Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 5'3" (157cm) Weight: 100lbs (45kg) Hair: Light Teal Eyes: Brown Skin: White Body type: Underweight Kyuu is a noticeably underweight female Arrancar. She has unnaturally white skin and short light teal hair, cut into a bob. Kyuu has thin almond brown eyes, that seem rather vacant most of the time and pointy ears, she also appears to have a small mouth. Looking somewhat like an imp, she has green fur that covers her hands up to her wrists as well as her feet, midway up to her knees and her extremities end in a decidedly claw-like shape. She wears a very pale lavender coloured one piece skirt that covers her chest to midway down her thighs, held up by shoulder straps and fastened at the waist with a thin matching leather belt and choker. Remnants of her hollow mask appear as a pair of green spotted antlers sprouting from her head above two tuffs of pink fur. Personality Kyuu, for some reason, has an extremely restricted vocabulary, only capable of making the onomatopeia "kyuu" under normal circumstances. She is however capable of producing a handful of other weak vocalizations when her mood is extremely stimulated (i.e. very happy or very angry.) Most, if not all, of her communication is done non verbally through motions and actions as well as tonal indications. Other than this quirk, she also has much trouble recognizing other people's emotional states, unless they're incredibly obvious. Kyuu is always hungry, no matter how much she eats, she can never get full, but she doesn't recognize this as a fact, due to her apparently limited capacity at introspection, and instead she just thinks she hasn't eaten enought yet. Feeding is almost always at the forefront of her mind and this is evident by her habit of trying to eat anything that comes accross her hands. Beyond this facet, there's not much to her personality other than a healthy curiousity, a childish playfulness and a surprising sweetness. Likes *Eating *Praise Dislikes *Hunger *Getting hurt History } Powers and Abilities Zanjutsu Beginner: While Kyuu is very new at using her zanpakutō, she understands the basic concept and has the strength to use her bladed weapon efficiently. Hakuda Practitioner: Kyuu is very adept at using her claws and her teeth to tear targets to shreds. Her hand to hand fighting skill relies heavily on instinct and while it's unrefined, it's incredibly effective. Ultimate Omnivore: Kyuu can, and will, eat anything without damaging herself. From metal to magma, anything she ingests won't be able to cause damage to any part of her digestive track and will be digested rather efficiently. Zanpakutō - Kyuu Kyuu's zanpakutō is a relatively large cleaver-like blade. It's sharp on one side and has a sharp hook-like protrusion that runs perpendicular to the blade at the tip. The back side of the blade is mostly blunt, but has large serrations near the base of the blade. The hilt is wrapped in brown leather for an improved grip. While the whole weapon is 1.25 meters long and considerably heavy, Kyuu doesn't have much difficulty wielding it singlehandedly or with both hands. Most damage dealt with this weapon does not come from expert swordsmanship, rather the damage comes from the destructive force of a surprisingly strong girl swinging around avery heavy piece of metal. Kyuu can also throw her blade at targets, but she's not very accurate. The only benefit to doing this is that she can hit a target from quite a distance away if her aim works out. Release command: *Sharp Inhalation* 'Ressurecíon: Kyuu' Seeing as Kyuu doesn't say much else, her ressureccíon is released by her inhaling sharply. When her ressureccion is released, her zanpakutō turns a translucid black and turns viscous, quickly rushing over her body as an aura of bubbling red reiatsu emmanates from her. As all of this dissapates, Kyuu's eyes will glow a fierce red, her teeth and claws will have grown much sharper and her antlers will have begun glowing red. While these are minor external changes, the main physiological change happens to her mouth, which still looks the same, but becomes capable of stretching as though her jaw was unhinged. To activate this ability Kyuu opens her mouth, breathes, in and takes a large bite, when this is done, a globe of space 2 meters in radius in front of her is “eaten” by Kyuu. Any matter in the targetted area that's not held together consciously by powerful reiryoku (essentially everything that's not an OC) is nearly instantly gruesomely torn apart and eaten by Kyuu. Anything that has strong enough reiryoku will not get "eaten," but will instead be "bitten." Depending on the difference between Kyuu's SEI and the target's REI, the effect of the bite will vary. Damage is dealt as crushing damage having come from all directions of whatever is inside of the targetted area of the attack. 'Rei Abilities:' Statistics Interaction Cliff Notes *She's not very perceptive of other people's emotional states *Her limited vocabulary limits her to only really saying "Kyuu" *If you smell good, she may try to eat you. OC Relationships Trivia *Faceclaim, name and ability based on "Q" from the anime C The Money and Soul of Possibility Control *She was intended to be an Arrancar in the previous RP, but I never got around to it. Quotes *"Kyuu!" *"Kyuu! Kyuu!" *"Kyuu?" *"Kyuu?" *"Kyuu." *"Kyuuuuuuu." Out of Character Info *Played by reddit user /u/Kyuu_Arrancar *Often called Tyler *Is a moderator on another account *Eastern Time Zone (UTC-05:00) *Sporadic hours of activity Gallery Q.600.637312.jpg Q.full.698797.jpg Q.full.698795.jpg Q.full.597292.jpg Q.full.594795.jpg Q.600.764175.jpg iRd7QFd.jpg Q.full.543264.jpg Q.full.568269.jpg Q.full.585811.jpg Q.full.627995.jpg Q.full.635784.jpg Q.600.755819.jpg Q.full.636805.jpg Q.full.642902.jpg Q.full.656141.jpg Q.full.698786.jpg Q.full.779979.jpg Q.full.894851.jpg Category:Arrancar